The invention relates to a coiled dough package, some aspect being more particular to its distribution and vending as an article in commerce, others to its end-destination domestic use.
It is an object of the invention to provide domestic shoppers/users with a grocery product that includes a spirally-wound up sheet of dough that is ready-to-bake as soon as taken out of its container and unwound flat.
It is another object of the invention to package the foregoing grocery product as combination of not only the ready-to-bake dough sheet but also with a versatile set of tools and/or edible complements all so that, in today's time squeezed world, domestic users can whip out home-baked items with minimal preparation time, minimal mess, and hence minimal clean-up time too.
It is alternate object of the invention to more particularly provide domestic users with a time-saving dough package that highly efficiently allows caretakers to make holiday cookies with children, allowing both parties to get quickly as possible to the fun stage of cutting out cookie forms from the dough sheet and then decorating the cookies forms with such edible complements as icing, sprinkles, chocolate or nut bits and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dough package which eliminates so much of the conventional work of making holiday cookies as mixing up batter, rolling out dough and, also as well, the planning ahead and shopping for/buying all the other accessories which nowadays can only be bought separately but are usually desired to have on hand and complete the traditional family experience holiday-cooking making.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.